


Mission

by loserswin2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, it's a ridiculous plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserswin2/pseuds/loserswin2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellal Fernandes was on a mission. His mission: to touch his girlfriend's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

Jellal Fernandes was on a mission.

His mission: to touch his girlfriend’s butt. 

No, really. That’s his mission. It’s been his mission since…last week. 

Last week, where Gray Fullbuster apparently copped a feel. And he didn’t cop of feel of just any girl. He copped a feel of Erza Scarlet, Jellal’s girlfriend. 

Jellal really wanted to beat up Fullbuster after the news of this incident spread like wildfire, but Erza already took care of that.

For the past week, Jellal had been trying bring up the courage to touch Erza’s butt. He was her boyfriend, so surely he was allowed to. It’s not like he was afraid of Erza slapping him, accusing him of being a pervert, and breaking up with him. He was definitely— _definitely—_ not afraid of any of those things happening.

Oh, who was he kidding?

He was absolutely terrified of any of those things happening because if he was going to be honest, she was the best thing to happen in his life. And after spending seven years away from her, moving back only to lie about having a girlfriend before her friends beat him up for the lie and locking them in the janitor’s closet to confront their obvious feelings for each other, screwing up would probably mean the end of them. Of him. He was not going to lose her again.

So here he was, making out with his beautiful scarlet-haired—he really loved her hair—girlfriend on her bed. 

In her house.

Alone. (Which was a good thing because he really didn’t want Big Scary “Older Brother” Laxus to barge in on them.)

If he was going to grab her butt and get away with it with his life intact, it had to be when they were kissing. If she got offended by the butt-grab,  he would say, “Oh, I’m so sorry. My hand slipped.”

She would giggle and say, “Of course your hand slipped, Jellal. You’re too much of a gentleman to do that. Unlike that uncouth Gray.”

And they would get back to kissing. He really liked the kissing.

This scenario had been playing out in his head the whole morning and he was positive that his plan was flawless.   

Now it was time to put that plan into action. 

He was laying on the bed, his back against the pillows while Erza was straddling him. He didn’t know how long they had been kissing. He wasn’t keeping track, because like he said earlier, he really liked the kissing. 

While their mouths were preoccupied with each other, Jellal’s hands made their slow descent down from where they currently were, entangled in her hair. When his hands reached her shoulders, he paused. 

Should he go down the sides or down the front?

The sides. Definitely the sides. He was already pushing it by going for her ass, she would slap him before he even got there if he went down her front. And hey, if he was really discreet, he could get a slight brush of side-boob.

His hands moved from her shoulders and down her sides. He was pretty sure he got some side-boob, but it didn’t matter because the goal was slowly coming in sight. Now his hands were at her waist. Over her hips. Sliding to her back and down where he would finally touch her bu—

"Hey Erza! Where’s…" 

The three looked at each other. Laxus had just barged through the door that Jellal was pretty sure he had locked. Damn, did Laxus get bigger at college? 

Laxus narrowed his eyes at them and Jellal finally noticed that Erza was still straddling him. Though he loved how she looked post-makeout—with hair in slight disarray, lips bruised, mussed clothing—her Big Scary “Older Brother” probably didn’t.

Now Jellal was praying for the bushes below to cushion his fall because his only option right now was to leap out of his girlfriend’s window to escape. 

Mission failed. 


End file.
